Talk:New Orleans
BlueMars, why was the wording of this article changed? You could have added the entry for Sisko's restaurant without changing the rest. Please discuss changes before making them. You also changed some other articles and the only changes included incorrect grammar, which I had to take the time to correct again. :Why not? This is a wiki. People can do what they like to articles, without having to discuss every single change before they make them, especially not a minor refactoring such as this. If anything, BlueMars significantly improved the article, although with one or two minor errors, understandable when English is not your native language, since your initial version had no reference whatsoever to Star Trek. And, please sign your comments. It makes it helpful to know whom I am talking to, Lsigler. You can do this by typing ~~~~. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:28, Oct 26, 2004 (CEST) Hurricane well, there goes the continuity... if they don't rebuild it, then it turns into a pretty big continuity hole, a bit like the now, non existant, city of stalingrad showing up on the map in Voyage Home--Memorybeta 03:20, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) *From a canon point of view, it's always possible the hurricane never occurred in the Trek universe. - AJHalliwell 03:28, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I think it's sort of presumptuous and morbid to think that New Orleans will be completely destroyed... Trek continuity should be the last thing to worry about right now... -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 03:39, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) *As I recall, some areas of New Orleans fared better than others. The French Quarter wound up being one of the few areas to escape as it was built on dry land about five feet above sea level. I think that to put a note in the article is a good idea, because New Orleans will still probably exist in some form. As for Stalingrad, there are actually people in Volgograd who want the name changed back to Stalingrad - so maybe that happened by the 23rd century. Jesster79 17:41, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) *There was a note on Katrina put here earlier: Within the Star Trek Universe, The city was not significatly changed and Hurricane Katrina or any major storm for that matter did not exist I removed it for now, but if people want it put back, be my guest.--Brad Rousse 22:50, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) :No, that note is completely presumptuous. New Orleans could be the site of another 10 major disasters, but as long as Jackson Square and a single restaurant survive, Trek continuity isn't really an issue -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Global warming speculation/nitpicking I removed the following paragraph: :Despite New Orleans being below sea level, global warming somehow never caused a rise in sea levels thus New Orleans never got permanently flooded. Where does it say that New Orleans got permanently flooded?-- 02:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, yeah - Somehow all of this happened. Maybe they built higher dams. Maybe global warming never happened. Maybe they rebuilt the whole city in the Appalachian Mountains... We don't know, and I don't think we need to state the obvious... -- Cid Highwind 09:51, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Audubon Park :*''Audubon Park is not in the French Quarter. It's on the other side of town.'' Someone want to check to see if that was mentioned that it exists in the French Quarter? — Morder 09:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : JOSEPH: Ben, at my age, staying healthy is a full time job, and I am too old to work two jobs. Now, how long until you're due back at Starfleet Headquarters? : BEN: I've got about an hour. : JOSEPH: Just enough time to take a walk to Audubon Park. You up for a stroll with your old man? : This is said at Sisko's Creole Kitchen. Per , Sisko's is in the French Quarter (ALTERNA-JAKE: After graduation, I settled here in Louisiana so I could be near my grandfather. He had a restaurant in the French Quarter, you know.). Having never been to N'Orleans, and relying on my Google Earth, the most direct route on foot from Audubon Park to the French Quarter would be about 5 miles. It's possible to make it there in under an hour with average running pace, but not a leisurely stroll or walk (Joseph could easily be joking). There better be a transporter center near Audubon though, if Ben wants to make it to San Francisco on time.--Tim Thomason 05:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC)